


Snooze Button

by dumbisexual



Series: The Family [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Seventeen - Freeform, Seventeen Mafia AU, chan is Dumb, ok so it's rlly only gyuhao but seokmin will be in there eventually i got yall, there's too little chansol out there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 15:41:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18034451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbisexual/pseuds/dumbisexual
Summary: So maybe Chan's got too much on his plate.Keeping up with his Family responsibilities. Involuntarily planning Seungcheol's proposal. Graduating from high school.And has Vernon's smile always been that bright?svt mafia au





	Snooze Button

**Author's Note:**

> it's baaaaaaack hehe

Alarm clocks are demons from hell, but if they're the demons, then Kwon Soonyoung and Wen Junhui are the Satans that control them.

"LEE CHAAAAAAAAAN! WAKE UP!" Soonyoung.

"SEUNGCHEOL CALLED A MEETING SLEEPYHEAD." Junhui.

Somewhere in his sleep induced haze Chan manages to chunk a miscellaneous pillow at the pair. He hears a thump. Score.

“Chan.” Immediately his head springs up, because that’s neither Soonyoung or Junhui, who have suddenly vanished. It’s Minghao. It’s Minghao with a frumpy looking pillow at his feet.

Chan forces out a weak laugh, “I’m up?”

Minghao huffs out his nose, rolling his eyes and turning to leave. “Come on. Seungcheol really called a meeting. At 7 a.m., God knows why.” He mutters as he exits the door frame.

Chan groans and plants his face back into his lumpy pillow, desperate to get one more minute of sweet, sweet unconsciousne--

 

_**THUMP** _

“CHAN GET THE HELL UP.”

Well. There’s Joshua.

* * *

 

Five minutes later Chan is begrudgingly stumbling down stairs. He scratches his back, turning left to head towards the kitchen. He watches Seokmin exit the bathroom across the hall, eyes wide awake and skin freshly washed. If it’s even possible he seems to cheer up even more when he spots Chan.

 

“Channie! How’d you sleep?” He smiles, genuinely curious.

“Good, ‘Min. Would’ve slept better if Cheol wouldn’t have called a meeting before the sun came up.” He yawns out as they walk towards the kitchen’s doorway.

“Ohhhh I forgot you’re not a early riser either. You’re way better than Joshua at handling it though! Plus, I’m positive someones made coffee by now, Channie.”

 

He ruffles Chan’s hair and from anyone else, their hand would be sprained by now, but it’s Seokmin, and no one can do anything to him. Even if he wanted to, Minghao and Mingyu would put him six feet under if he did, and they’re not even dating Seokmin. Yet.

Plopping down into a chair at the large round table in the adjoining kitchen-dining room he sighs out of gratitude and mumbles a small ‘thanks’ as Seungkwan sits to his right and passes him a Hufflepuff mug full of coffee. He’s a Gryffindor for God’s sake, but that’s an argument for another time.

Everyone’s seated at the table minus two. Seungcheol sits at the peak, closest to the entrance and kitchen bar, ringing his hands with a nervous look Chan has only ever seen when one of them are severely injured. Jeonghan sits at his left with Joshua to his left. Joshua’s head lays gently on Jeonghan's shoulder with soft snores echoing around as his boyfriend eats his cereal with his non-dominant left hand as to not disturb him.

The first notable absence is Jihoon, Seungcheol’s boyfriend, who is usually sat his right no matter what. Today, however, he’s missing. An empty seat that they can all feel. Next to Jihoon’s vacant chair is Soonyoung. Soonyoung ever chipper in the morning excitedly stirs his morning tea as he chats with an equally excited Seokmin and Junhui who sits across the table next to Joshua’s sleeping form. The inconvenience of talking to Seokmin isn’t for him or even Soonyoung. It’s for Soonyoung’s boyfriend Wonwoo that sits in between the two.

Wonwoo, who looks two seconds away from drowning himself in his bowl of milk and cereal bits clinging to the bowl. Across from Wonwoo and Seokmin sit Minghao and Mingyu respectively, and as good of a job as the two do of decisively not looking at the tall smiley boy in front of them and “nonchalantly” chatting to each other, Chan sees them glance over to him more than once over their held hands and shared bacon.

 

“You see it too, right?” A voice from his left asks. Chan startles and looks over as Vernon, the other missing person, takes his seat. His brown hair is extra floofed this morning and there’s dried drool at the corner of his mouth. Chan flushes and nods.

“You mean the forbidden love triangle going on in front of us? Yeah I see it. I’ve seen it every damn morning for months now.”

“Language.” Seungkwan pipes in. Chan turns to face him as Vernon snorts.

“Seungkwan you yelled ‘FUCK’ yesterday when your airpods died.” Chan drops bluntly.

“Truly a modern tragedy.” Vernon adds in as he drops two sugars into his coffee.

Seungkwan narrows his eyes and slowly turns away, “Maybe so.”

 

Vernon guffaws and for some reason Chan cannot currently explain, he feels a warmth in his belly expand to the rest of his body as he hears it. He doesn’t have time to question it though, as Seungcheol has chosen that moment to stand up and announce what he’s called them for.

 

“I HAVE NEWS.” He all but shouts, standing up abruptly like the courage to speak just came to him. The eleven heads, including Joshua’s, whip towards him. Jeonghan nods slowly.

“Yeeeeees? And that news would beeeee…” He fades off waiting for Seungcheol to jump in. Instead, Cheol stands there face pale and mouth gaping until Joshua and his lovely morning personality speak for him.

“Oh my GOD, Cheol. Just SAY IT before I stick a syringe of air into your artery.” He growls out and Seungcheol gulps.

“I’m gonna propose to Jihoon.” He squeaks out.

 

A pause falls over the table. And then.

 

“Motherfucker now I owe Jeonghan ten bucks.”

“Swear jar, Seungkwan.”

“Congratulations!” “Congratulations!”

“Thanks Mingyu, Seokmin, but I haven’t even done it yet?”

“You two were dating?”

The group turn to Vernon who sips his coffee smugly before replying, “Nah I’m just screwin’ with ya. I hear ‘em banging through the walls enough to know when Seungcheol started bottoming.”

 

Chan groans and wishes, not for the first time, that his family had a snooze button.


End file.
